¿Se ha enterado alguien de la venida de Jesucristo?
Durante un estudio de la Biblia, hablé acerca de una cuestión que me tenía confuso desde hacía mucho tiempo: “Hermanos y hermanas, Jesucristo dice ‘Pero de aquel día y hora nadie sabe, ni siquiera los ángeles del cielo, ni el Hijo, sino sólo el Padre’ (Mateo 24:36). En este pasaje vemos que nadie sabrá cuándo va a regresar el Señor, así que, ¿cómo es que tanta gente dice poder dar testimonio de que Jesucristo ha vuelto? ¿Qué significa?” Cuando terminé, algunos se sumergieron en la reflexión y otros dijeron: “Ahora que lo dices, será mejor que lo discutamos”. thumb|left|400px Entonces, el predicador Zhao Xun asintió con la cabeza y dijo: “Muy bien, esta cuestión vale la pena discutirla. El Señor dijo que Su llegada pasaría desapercibida a todos. Estos días he estado pensando en ello, y parece que nuestro entendimiento no es puro, y un razonamiento así no tiene sentido. Pensemos en ello: Si el Señor no deja que la gente se entere de Su llegada, ¿cómo podrá la gente seguirle y creer en Él? ¿Cómo puede Dios cumplir Su obra de salvar a la gente? Si nos aferramos a esas palabras, ¿no nos perderemos la llegada del Señor?” Al oír estas palabras, algunas hermanas y algunos hermanos quedaron perplejos, unos inclinaron la cabeza y empezaron a meditar, y otros dijeron: “Tiene toda la razón; ¡Tiene sentido!” Zhao Xun continuó: “Pero entonces, ¿cómo podemos lograr un entendimiento puro de este pasaje? Volvamos a leer este versículo junto con los versículos anteriores: Mateo 24:32-36 dice, ‘Y de la higuera aprended la parábola: cuando su rama ya se pone tierna y echa las hojas, sabéis que el verano está cerca. Así también vosotros, cuando veáis todas estas cosas, sabed que El está cerca, a las puertas. En verdad os digo que no pasará esta generación hasta que todo esto suceda. El cielo y la tierra pasarán, mas mis palabras no pasarán. Pero de aquel día y hora nadie sabe, ni siquiera los ángeles del cielo, ni el Hijo, sino sólo el Padre’. Estos versículos hablan de las señales del regreso del Señor. De estas palabras yo concluyo que el Señor, tal vez, regrese en carne y hueso, al igual que Jesucristo, pero ni sabemos cuándo, qué día, ni en qué momento Él entrará por la puerta. Es decir, ‘Pero de aquel día y hora nadie sabe, …’ (Mateo 24:36). lo que significa que nadie conoce el momento en el que Cristo regresará. Es decir, nadie conoce ni el día ni el momento en el que el Señor descenderá, ni siquiera los ángeles en el cielo, ni el Hijo, tan sólo el Padre (el Espíritu). Sin embargo, después de que Cristo haya vuelto, seguramente Él se lo hará saber a los hombres, porque el propósito de que Dios se reencarne y venga al mundo es para salvar a los hombres. Si viene, pero no se lo comunica a los hombres, ¿cómo podremos recibir Su salvación? Jesucristo dijo: ‘Pero a medianoche se oyó un clamor: “¡Aquí está el novio! Salid a recibirlo”.’ (Mateo 25:6). ‘He aquí, yo estoy a la puerta y llamo; si alguno oye mi voz y abre la puerta, entraré a él, y cenaré con él y él conmigo’ (Apocalipsis 3:20). En estos dos versículos vemos que después de la llegada del Señor, alguna gente lo sabrá, y serán ellos quienes divulguen Su evangelio entre aquellos que aún no lo han aceptado. La escritura dice aquí que cuando alguien grite que el novio, que Jesucristo ya ha llegado, tendremos que salir a Su encuentro para darle la bienvenida. Y Él cenará con aquellos que escuchen Su voz y le abran la puerta. Por ello creo que es totalmente erróneo interpretar las palabras: ‘Pero de aquel día y hora nadie sabe, ...’ (Mateo 24:36). Tras oír las palabras del hermano Zhao, me sentí iluminado, y entendí de alguna manera el verdadero significado de este pasaje. Sin embargo, al pensar en ello más detenidamente, seguía habiendo algunos aspectos que no me habían quedado muy claros. Así que pregunté: “Hermano Zhao, acaba de decir que cuando Jesucristo vuelva como el Hijo del Hombre, nadie lo sabrá, pero cuando el Señor obre, lo más seguro es que se lo haga saber a los hombres. ¿Cómo lo sabrán los que vayan a divulgar la venida de Jesucristo?”. Al oír aquello, las hermanas y los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. “Muy bien, ¿cómo lo sabrán?” Zhao Xun se puso a pensar en ello durante un rato y luego dijo: “Hermanos y hermanas, antes de contestar a esta pregunta, veamos primero cómo aquellos seguidores de Jesucristo supieron en su momento que Jesucristo era el Mesías. Vemos en la Biblia a Pedro, Felipe, Jacobo, Juan, Mateo y a los demás; cuando el Señor los llamó, ellos no sabían que Jesús era el Mesías, pero siguieron al Señor y escucharon Sus sermones sin dudarlo. Hay muchos versículos en la Biblia que nos dicen que mucha gente siguió al Señor y obedeció Sus enseñanzas después de haber oído hablar de Él. Estos ejemplos nos muestran que antes de nada tenemos que tener una corazón sediento si queremos ganarnos el verdadero camino. Cuando oigamos el mensaje que anuncia la llegada del Señor, o cuando Dios nos envíe a alguien para que nos llame, deberíamos escuchar ese mensaje y buscar la verificación; así tendremos la oportunidad de recibir la inspiración de Dios y reconocer que el Señor es el Mesías. Como dicen las escrituras: ‘Así que la fe viene del oír, y el oír, por la palabra de Cristo’ (Romanos 10:17). Es decir, creer en el camino se basa en oír hablar del camino. Aquellos que siguieron a Jesucristo, vieron las obras de Jesucristo al escuchar Sus palabras, y supieron reconocer que Jesucristo era el Mesías que tenía que llegar. Por ejemplo, cuando Pedro siguió a Jesucristo, recibió la inspiración y la iluminación del Espíritu Santo, y supo inmediatamente que Jesús era Cristo, el Hijo del Dios viviente, porque recibió y pensó detenidamente en las palabras de Dios. Por lo tanto, dijo: ‘Simón Pedro le respondió: Señor, ¿a quién iremos? Tú tienes palabras de vida eterna. Y nosotros hemos creído y conocido que tú eres el Santo de Dios’ (Juan 6:68-69). También la mujer de Samaria supo reconocer que Jesús era el Mesías, de quien se había profetizado que vendría, porque supo que sólo Dios examina lo más profundo del corazón del hombre, sólo Dios tiene un conocimiento completo del hombre. También Natanael fue una oveja de Dios, al reconocer la voz de Dios. Natanael sintió que tan sólo Dios podía conocer su identidad antes de verle, porque solamente Dios es omnipotente y omnisciente, y sólo Dios observa lo más profundo del corazón de los hombres. Aparte de reconocer a Dios a través de Sus palabras, también podemos reconocer a Dios a través de Su obra. Por ejemplo, incluso más gente sabía que Jesús era “de Dios” porque habían visto cómo Jesús era capaz de hacer ver a los ciegos, caminar a los lisiados, curar a los leprosos y resucitar a los muertos. Tal como dice la Biblia: ‘Cuando estaba en Jerusalén durante la fiesta de la Pascua, muchos creyeron en su nombre al ver las señales que hacía’ (Juan 2:23). ‘Este vino a Jesús de noche y le dijo: Rabí, sabemos que has venido de Dios como maestro, porque nadie puede hacer las señales que tú haces si Dios no está con él’ (Juan 3:2). Podemos ver que cuando Jesús vino a la tierra e hizo su obra, supieron que Jesús era el Mesías que iba a llegar porque escucharon los sermones de Jesús y vieron Su obra. Y después de la resurrección de Jesús, Él le encargó a Sus discípulos que pregonasen el Evangelio de la Cruz en todas las naciones. Como dice la Biblia: ‘Y acercándose Jesús, les habló, diciendo: Toda autoridad me ha sido dada en el cielo y en la tierra. Id, pues, y haced discípulos de todas las naciones, bautizándolos en el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, enseñándoles a guardar todo lo que os he mandado; y he aquí, yo estoy con vosotros todos los días, hasta el fin del mundo’ (Mateo 28:18-20). ‘pero recibiréis poder cuando el Espíritu Santo venga sobre vosotros; y me seréis testigos en Jerusalén, en toda Judea y Samaria, y hasta los confines de la tierra’ (Hechos 1:8). Y así vemos cómo el evangelio de Jesucristo fue transmitido por aquellos que fueron los primeros en reconocer que Jesús era el Mesías. De este modo el Evangelio del Señor de la Cruz fue pasando de generación en generación hasta nuestros días. La gente cree en el Señor al escuchar a otros divulgar el evangelio de Jesús. Y del mismo modo, aquellos que testifican que el Señor ha venido, tienen que haber escuchado el sermón de la segunda llegada de Jesucristo y así se enteraron. Es así como hemos creído en el Señor a lo largo de los tiempos: escuchando a otros que divulgaban el Evangelio de la Cruz, y coincide completamente con las palabras ‘Así que la fe viene del oír, y el oír, por la palabra de Cristo’(Romanos 10:17)”. Cuando Zhao Xun acabó de hablar, los hermanos y hermanas se pusieron inmediatamente a discutir. Yo me puse a pensar en lo que el hermano Zhao Xun había dicho, y experimenté una epifanía. Pensé: “Pero de aquel día y hora nadie sabe, …” (Mateo 24:36), este versículo significa que nadie conoce el momento en el que Cristo va a venir. Sin embargo, después de que Cristo venga a llevar a cabo Su obra, si quiero saber si el Señor ha venido o no, tendré que escuchar las palabras sobre la llegada del Señor y verificar si se trata de la voz de Dios. En caso contrario, probablemente me pierda la oportunidad de ser arrebatado por el regreso del Señor. Así que debo escuchar las palabras del Señor que predican otros…. (Traducido del original en inglés al español por Eva Trillo) Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Enlaces externos * Devocionales bíblicos * La segunda venida de Jesucristo